Runaway
by MintBecca
Summary: Sakura runs away. 'Runaway' by Pink. Oneshot


Runaway

_I've got my things packed_

_My favorite pillow_

_Got my sleeping bag_

_Climb out the window_

_All the pictures and pain I've left behind_

Haruno Sakura, grabbed her bag that she filled with clothes, and walked towards her window. On the way, she grabbed her black pillow and crimson sleeping bag. Opening her window, Sakura jumped onto the tree branch, and took one last glance at her bedroom that was filled with pictures of her and her friends. The one she would miss the most would be the one of Sasuke and her during Christmas. Her parents abused her, and that was the main reason she was leaving.

_All the freedom and fame_

_I've gotta find_

_And I wonder how long it'll take them_

_To notice that I'm gone_

_And I wonder how far it'll take me, to run away_

Climbing down the tree, Sakura took out a map with a huge red line going towards Suna. Looking back at her home, she walked up the street hiding in the shadows trying not to get caught. _'My parents will probably rejoice one they find out I'm gone.'_ Sakura thought to herself hiding behind a tree as a car sped by.

**'Or they might beome worried about you.'** Sakura's Inner said, shrugging her shoulders.

_'Inner shut the hell up they would not miss me.'_ Sakura thought angrily making her inner cry.

_I was trying to be myself_

_You can go your way, I'll meet you in hell_

_All these secrets that I shouldn't tell_

_I've got to run away_

_It's hypocritical of you_

_Do as you say not as you do_

_I'll never be your perfect girl_

_I got to run away_

Finally getting out of Konoha, Sakura's inner finally came back. **'So why are you running away?'**

_'Because I was trying to be myself, and they wouldn't let me be who I am.' _Sakura thought annoyed.

**'So what do you think they should do?' **Inner asked, sitting on a couch with a magazine called 'Inner's Digest'.

_'They can do what they want I'll meet them in hell anyway,' _Sakura thought before collapsing onto the sand. _'We'll stop here for the night.'_

_Well I'm too young to be_

_Taken seriously_

_But I'm to old to believe_

_All this hypocrisy_

_And I wonder how long it'll take them_

_To see my bed is made_

_And I wonder if I was a mistake_

Putting down her sleeping bag and pillow Sakura fell asleep almost immediately dreaming about what would happen to them. The next morning, Inner woke Sakura up. **'Come on Sakura time to get up! Let's get a move on!' **Inner screamed waving her arms in the air.

_'Inner if you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to kill you.' _Sakura growled making inner run under a couch. Getting up, and packing up her stuff Sakura walked down the sandy road.

**'So why are you running away? Different reason this time.' **Inner asked laying on the floor looking at the ceiling.

_'Because no one likes me, and beside I was probably a mistake anyway.' _Sakura thought sadly trying to keep back tears.

**'Yeah people liked you. Sakura, you were the most popular girl in school,'** Inner said grabbing a yearbook, and flipping to a page showing the most popular. **'You also had the perfect boyfriend.' **Flipping to another page which had the perfect couple.

_I might have no where left to go_

_But I know I cannot go home_

_These voices trapped inside my head_

_Tell me to run before I'm dead_

_Chase the rainbows inside my mind_

_And I'll try to stay alive _

_Maybe the world will know my name_

_GOD won't you help me run away!_

Back in Konoha, Sasuke was worrying where Sakura was. _'Where is she?'_ Sasuke asked himself, walking down the street.

**'Don't know, but I can call her inner if you want.'** Sasuke's Inner suggested taking out a navy blue cellphone.

_'Go for it, I'm desperate to know where Sakura is.'_ Sasuke said, and his inner nodded putting in Sakura's Inner's cellphone number.

_**'Hello?'**_

**'Hey it's Sasuke's Inner...where are you guys?'**

_**'On our way to Suna-'**_ Sakura's Inner answerd before getting disconnected.

_'Who was that?'_ Sakura asked pissed at her inner.

**'Sasuke's inner,' **Inner said putting away her cellphone. **'He was wondering where we were, so I told him that we were going to Suna.'**

_'Nani?! Why did you tell him that?!'_

**'You didn't say it was a secret!'**

_'Well we left at night! Don't you think if we did that it would be a secret!'_

**'Oh. Ok, I'm going to call Shikamaru's inner, and tell him.'** Inner said taking her cellphone out again, and putting in Shikamaru's Inner's cellphone number. On the way to Suna, Sakura had a lot of ways to get food or money or for a place to stay.

_I could sing for change on a Paris Street_

_Be a redlight dancer in New Orleans_

_I could start again, choose a family_

_I could change my name, come and go as I please_

_In the dead of night_

_You'll wonder wher I've gone..._

_But wasn't it you (wasn't it you) wasn't it ou that made me run away!_

Sneaking out of an old lady's house, Sakura walked down the street before stopping at the gates of Suna. "Finally." Sakura panted faintly.

"Are you ok?" A guard asked Sakura, who looked really badly dehydrated.

"Where is Kazekage Gaara?" Sakura asked before blacking out.

_I was trying to be myself_

_You can go your way, I'll meet you in hell_

_All these secrets that I shouldn't tell_

_I've got to run away_

_It's hypocritical of you_

_Do as you say not as you do_

_I'll never be your perfect girl_

_I got to run away_

Finally waking up, Sakura found herself on a bed. "About time you woke up." Looking at the figure, Sakura saw Sabaku no Gaara or Kazekage Gaara.

"Gaara!" Sakura all but yelled throwing her arms around his neck.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm moving here. I ran away just to get away from the hell I call home." Gaara nodded.

"You may move, and you can live with Temari." This comment made Sakura smile.

"Thank you Kazekage Gaara."

"Just call me Gaara."

_This life makes no sense to me_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_Life doesn't make any sense to me_

After Sakura got settled in, Gaara informed Sasuke, and told him not to worry.


End file.
